


Backseat Fishing

by Duchesse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You were a miscellaneous in the group, desperate to find your place. Trekking after the prince to learn to fish seemed to be the best option.[Noctis Lucis Caelum/You].





	Backseat Fishing

The dawn had come after a particularly dreadful night. Morning dew shimmered at the tips of leaves against the radiant warmth of the sun; a heavy fog veiled the mountain peaks and the depths of the valley. Each breath you took filled your lung with the crisp air, a far cry from the torrential storm from last night.

Or, as Noctis was keen to putting it: A good time for fishing.

He had tendencies to wander some ways from camp when managing to scope out a nice fishing pool. Unlike the artificial landscapes and watering holes decorated with obstructions that had become so common during your journey, Noctis had sniffed out a scenic pond straight from the pages of a storybook.

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” he said dryly, rod perched atop of his shoulder as he looked beyond the visor of his cap at the pond. Despite his tone, his eyes were alight, invigorated by the placidity of the water, the gentle call of frogs, and tall stalks of cattails scuffing as they swayed with the sweet breeze.

You weren’t going to lie.

You were no angler. The only fish you had ever captured were the sickly goldfish put into tiny containers for festival games. But even then, you were sure the only reason you won one at that point was that it wanted to be put out of its misery.

“I know. I kinda wish I hadn’t because it’s too fucking early,” you grumbled, heaving the red tackle-box higher on your hip. “But, like, fishing is a good skill to have.  _I guess_.”

Noctis spared you a glance of interest as he unfolded his chair, testing the seat with his foot. “Considering we haven’t had any gil to buy food, I’d say fishing a pretty good skill to have.”

“Yeah, probably,” you relented, pressing the tackle-box into his arms as you rounded him and approached the edge of the pool, leaning forward to peer into it. “You’re the best angler I know, figured you’d be the person to learn from.”

Truth be told, you were burdened with a crisis. You were a miscellaneous figure in this group; no real purpose or skill, just a tag along they couldn’t shake off. That hadn’t bothered you for a while, but now you felt hollow–a sensation worthlessness you wished to rectify.

You needed to find your place.

“Really?” Noctis called, the damp sand crunched underfoot as he walked closer to you, dropping the tackle-box into his chair. “You’re seriously wanting me to teach you?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten up at the crack of dawn to watch you drag fish out of the water otherwise,” you replied with a sigh, straightening your back to work out the kinks from sleeping on the ground all night. “Just show me how to do it, ‘kay?”

For the first time since you had met him those many months ago, you saw the corners of his mouth sprawl into a confident smile, teeth flashing briefly. You had never seen him look at you like that; so enthusiastic, brimming with energy– _happy_.

It took you aback, leaving you to only stare after the spot where he had stood, his hand clapping your shoulder as he passed to bait the lure.


End file.
